Diary of the Forgotten Malfoy
by ForgottenMalfoy
Summary: You don't believe me, do you? I'm a Hogwarts student. This is my diary.
1. Aug 2, 2002

I finally got a diary. Somewhere to put my thoughts. It's charmed so Draco can't get into it. I can actually write my thoughts without Draco finding out and using them against me.   
  
Here's my introduction, kind of.  
  
I'm Luna Malfoy. I'm a 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've got a crush on a Gryffindor 6th year. I'm Draco Malfoy's sister. Therefore I should be popular among Slytherins, but instead I'm shunned by them for this reason.  
  
Here's the facts: Draco hates me. Everyone listens to Draco. Therefore everyone hates me. Understand? Good.  
  
Now you may ask WHY he hates me. Many reasons.  
1)I'm his little sister, therefore I must be annoying  
2)I like muggle technology, therefore I am not worth his attention  
3)I am nothing like him, therefore I must be a shameful part of his family  
  
Understand? Good.  
  
If he finds out that I have a crush on one of his enemies, he'll have yet another reason to dislike me. The only reason I'm not one of his enemies is because I was sorted into Slytherin and I'm still a Malfoy. I'm Daddy's little girl, so he can't be too horrible to me. If I wasn't a Slytherin who knows what Draco would've done to me by now?  
  
This is my introduction. I'll write a real diary entry when I get the chance. I've got to meet Erica Thorne, a new Gryffindor ally, in the library in about 10 minutes. Goodbye. 


	2. Aug 3, 2002

I received my letter from Hogwarts today. I don't need too many new books. I need Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 and a new book for my Ancient Runes class. I should also get new robes. Hopefully Father won't mind too much. He shouldn't since I haven't asked for anything since this computer. It's a charmed one so it runs on magic. The magical power source in it will last for a decade or more. I didn't even ask for this recently, I got it the week after we got out of school in June.   
  
I hope I can get new dress robes too. Mother picked out the ones I have now and they are too lacy for my liking. Even Father says they are too girly for me! I want plain dark green dress robes. Kind of like Mother's except without all the jewels and golden chains and things. It did say we would need our dress robes, so hopefully we'll have another Yule Ball. Maybe I'll even gather enough courage to ask Weasley. I'll call him that so I'm not betraying Draco too much. Just by liking him I am, but it would be worse to call him by his first name. Draco is having Gregory and Vincent over tomorrow. We're all going to Diagon Alley for our school things. I'll go with Mother, of course, and Draco and his groupies will go with Father. Oh I do hope Mother won't try to pick out my dress robes again.  
  
I also want to ask a few people if they have computers. If so, maybe I can talk to them on AOL Instant Messanger. I downloaded it yesterday and my screenname is ForgottenMalfoy. I've read the Harry Potter series. That muggle woman didn't even mention me! I feel so left out. Oh well, I feel like that quite often anyway. I guess it's a good thing that I wasn't mentioned. I scanned a few web-sites and it seems as if tons of people write all kinds of things about some of the wizards and witches I go to school with that isn't even true. There were a few with Draco, but I didn't read them. I searched for anything with romance and Draco, and you would never believe the people they paired him with. I thought the ones with Draco and Hermione together were odd, but then I saw one with him and Harry and I completely exited the internet and didn't get back online for the rest of the day. Way too frightening. I don't think I've forgiven my computer yet.  
  
Draco is calling me so I had better go. I'll be back to write again later. 


	3. Aug 4, 2002

I just got back from Diagon Alley. Draco, Gregory, and Vincent didn't bother me too much. They actually didn't talk to me much at all, and that is way better than messing with me at all. I just glare at the two idiots and they back away. Too bad that doesn't work with Draco. He just glares back and then insults me or something. I'm glad he isn't as violent as Father is at times. If so, I'd be in lots of trouble.  
  
Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong in my early childhood to make Draco hate me so much. I would give up just about anything for him to just accept me. I'll write more later.  
  
  
Luna,  
I opened this thing thinking I could somehow read up on your secrets but all I see is chicken-scratch. Do try to write neater.   
-Draco  
  
  
Oh my gosh. Draco found my diary. It was under my pillow so I guess it wasn't that hard to find. What am I going to do? What will he do when he finds out he can't read it no matter what? I don't know how to take off the charm on this thing! Oh well, I shouldn't worry. It's not like he'd hurt me or anything, right? 


	4. Aug 6, 2002

I told Draco that this diary is charmed. He took it well. I feel like such a child when I talk to him. I see why Potter, Granger, and Weasley hate him so much. He stared down at me and made me feel like nothing. I've never had anyone look at me like that before except for him. Why? What did I do? I give up with him. I'll just be an outsider in Slytherin forever. 


	5. Aug 31, 2002

As a Malfoy, I refuse to apologize. It would be even worse if I were to apologize to a diary. If I weren't a Malfoy, I would apologize for not writing in here often. I really have nothing to write about. The only thing that has happened this summer is a few quarrels with Draco and surfing the net. I still don't have any buddies on AIM (instant messanger, it's a muggle abbreviation for it). If I did, what would we talk about? None of them would actually BELIEVE that I'm a witch that goes to Hogwarts. They'd say something like, "You're just some obsessed child. There's no way you actually know Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books." How could a muggle be more wrong?  
  
Anyway, I've got to ride the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and I still haven't packed. If Draco comes in and finds that I haven't, he'll start yelling at me again. I have to pack my computer, but I'll try to write tomorrow if I can. 


End file.
